Nés sous la même étoile
by I Have a Cat Soul
Summary: Avant la naissance de Ginny, Arthur était persuadé que les Weasley étaient maudits et qu'aucune fille Weasley ne naîtrait jamais. Le 11 Juin 1981, l'arrivée de Ginevra bouleversera les convictions de l'homme et apportera son lot de secrets et de mystères.
1. Prologue

Fanfiction : Nés sous la même étoile

Family/Supernatural

Rating K+ (Le rating évoluera peut-être vers un T, je ne sais pas, j'aviserais en temps voulu)

Ginny Weasley

**Mot de l'auteur : Salutations ! Ici MBN-Redemsch ! Il s'en est passé des choses depuis la dernière fois que j'ai publié sur ce site (bon déjà j'ai supprimé les anciennes fanfictions qui ne me plaisaient absolument plus). Je crois bien que c'est trois ans qui se sont écoulés. **

**L'inspiration m'est depuis revenue, et je vais me donner pour objectif de finir cette fanfiction avant ma rentrée à la fac ! **

**J'espère que vous apprécierez! **

**Sinon le petit bla bla habituel, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR, etc... **

Prologue:

Le 11 juin 1981 devait être une journée plutôt calme. Ce jour là, Molly Weasley née Prewett se reposait au Terrier. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas accordée un peu de temps à elle.

Molly était la mère de six garçons, l'ainé, William dit Bill , se trouvait à Poudlard pour sa première année. Le cœur de la femme se gonflait de fierté en pensant à son premier petit à l'école de sorcellerie. Son entrée à Griffondor avait réjouit toute la famille.

Venait ensuite Charlie, 9 ans, son petit passionné des animaux, Percy, 5 ans, son fils le moins turbulent, le plus sérieux, le plus obéissant, pour résumer, l'exact opposé de Fred et Georges, 3 ans, ses jumeaux "tornades". Et pour finir, le petit Ron, presque 1 ans. Si ce dernier était actuellement au Terrier en train de dormir, les 5 autres se trouvaient chez une amie qui avait tenu à s'en occuper la journée entière afin que Molly puisse prendre du repos avant la naissance de son prochain enfant.

Car Molly était enceinte. Le sexe était encore inconnu, Molly n'avait pas voulu savoir prétextant que "Toutes les fois où j'ai voulu savoir en avance le sexe de l'enfant, celui-ci s'est révélé être un garçon ! Peut-être que si je ne le fais pas, les Weasley verront une petite fille naître, la première depuis plusieurs générations !".

Molly était donc seule ce jour là (mis à part le petit Ronald qui dormait dans sa chambre). Elle était confortablement installée dans un beau fauteuil recouvert de couvertures qui s'était toujours trouvé au Terrier d'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne. Peut-être un cadeau de mariage ? Molly ne s'en souvenait plus. Elle avait chaud. L'été allait bientôt arriver. Elle lisait le dernier "Sorcière Hebdo" sorti tout en buvant de temps en temps une gorgée du jus de citrouille frais reposant sur le guéridon près d'elle. Enfin bref, cette journée s'annonçait calme pour la mère de famille.

Molly posa le magazine sur le sol et ferma les yeux, profitant avec délice des rayons du soleil qui passaient par la fenêtre et caressaient son visage. Une douleur la prit soudainement au ventre.

Encore une contraction, pensa-t-elle. Elles étaient de plus en plus nombreuses ces temps ci et de moins en moins espacées. Le médicomage en charge de la femme lui avait dit de se ménager, le bébé devrait arriver vers la mi-juin.

Elle posa ses mains sur son ventre douloureux et inspira. Elle avait vraiment chaud. Un regard vers le guéridon lui fit constater que son verre était vide.

Molly referma les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir. Aurait-elle le courage de se lever ?

Elle cramponna ses deux mains aux accoudoirs du fauteuil et se leva. Avant de sentir un liquide s'écouler entre ses cuisses et une douleur la prendre.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. "Oh non pas maintenant". Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa baguette. Le transplanage était formellement déconseillé aux femmes enceintes à partir du sixième mois. Elle ne voulait pas déranger Arthur en lui envoyant un patronus. La cheminée !

Elle avait mal mais ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans le pot, Molly constata que ce dernier était désespérément vide. Une angoisse la prit. Elle avait déjà accouché seule de Percy mais ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise, elle avait vraiment eu très peur ce jour là.

Mais pas le temps de réfléchir, une autre contraction fit trembler Molly de douleur.

Ce n'est pas possible ce n'est vraiment pas possible ! Pensa-t-elle. Elle avisa le canapé du salon et finit par se coucher tant bien que mal dessus, le dos surélevé par des coussins.

De la sueur perlait sur son front, trempait son dos. Dans un geste qui lui paru durer une éternité, elle ôta sa culotte et dans un second remonta sa robe.

Les minutes s'écoulaient, Molly haletait sous l'effort. Elle poussait, n'ayant qu'une pensée à l'esprit, évacuer ce bébé qui bientôt sera la prunelle de ses yeux mais qui pour l'instant lui faisait vivre un enfer.

Elle avait l'impression que même pour Fred et George elle n'avait pas eu aussi mal ! Après une trentaine de minutes et un ultime cri, ce fut la délivrance. Molly passa ses mains et attrapa la petite chose rousse qui poussa un cri à son tour. Molly pleurait de bonheur. Une petite fille !

D'une main, elle tînt son bébé contre elle et de l'autre déboutonna se haut de sa robe afin de donner le sein.

L'enfant attrapa le sein offert et téta goulument. Molly se sentait libre. Mais malheureusement pour elle, le sort en avait décidé autrement. Une autre douleur la prit. Une angoissa s'empara de son être. Un deuxième enfant?

La petite toujours contre elle, Molly serra les dents et poussa. Etrangement elle sentit que ce petit ci était beaucoup plus petit. Lorsqu'elle porta une main afin de le toucher, Molly se retira aussitôt. Ce n'était pas de la peau de bébé qu'elle venait de toucher. C'étaient des poils.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça par Merlin" fit Molly qui commençait à trembler. Elle tira le petit être vers elle. Quand elle le vit, elle faillit le lâcher.

Ce n'était pas un bébé. Ce n'était pas humain. Un animal. Une petite boule de poils orange, les yeux fermés, et qui venait de pousser un couinement.

Molly poussa un cri, tenant toujours l'animal d'une main, cramponnant sa fille de l'autre.

Quel démon avait fait qu'un animal était sorti de son ventre ? A l'étage, Ronald s'était réveillé en entendant sa mère crier et pleurait, de même que l'enfant sur le canapé.

Molly ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle aurait voulu tout abandonner, laisser là sa vie et partir très loin.

Son regard se posa sur un panier près d'elle. Elle se releva, mit des couvertures à l'intérieur et y déposa son bébé venant de naître.

Molly savait ce qu'elle devait faire pour le bien de sa famille. Elle ne devait surtout pas paniquer en premier lieu, même si les cris des enfants n'arrangeaient en rien cela. Elle rabaissa sa robe, prit sa baguette et transplana vers l'entrée de la forêt interdite avec le petit renard encore aveugle qui continuait de couiner.

Bien sûr que l'endroit était terriblement loin de chez elle. Mais c'était le premier qui lui était passé par l'esprit.

"Je suis désolée. Vraiment. Mais personne ne doit savoir."

Délicatement, elle le déposa sur un petit tas de mousse et transplana chez elle.

Le contraste de sa maison rayonnante et pleine de vie avec l'obscurité de la forêt interdite la prit par la gorge. Une boule s'y forma et elle sanglota. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé.

La petite fille dans le panier s'était endormie. Molly culpabilisa lorsqu'elle se rendit pleinement compte qu'elle l'avait laissé seule à la maison, dans ce panier, nue, même quelques minutes.

Elle se coucha sur la canapé taché de sang, essuya le nourrisson avec une couverture et le prit dans ses bras tout en l'enveloppant dans un autre plaid.

"Tout va bien se passer. Je te le promet. Ma petite Ginevra..."

Pendant ce temps là, à des miles du Terrier, une renarde entendit les couinements du petit. Doucement, elle s'approcha. Si l'animal avait été humain, il aurait pensé que ce petit renard était magnifique. Le plus beau qu'elle ait jamais vu. Avec toute la douceur dont un renard est capable, elle attrapa le bébé par la peau du cou avec ses dents et se dirigea vers son terrier, toute fière de sa trouvaille.

Le petit ainsi redressé, on pouvait voir une étrange tache brune ressemblant à s'y méprendre à une étoile se dessiner sur le ventre du petit animal.

Un signe du ciel ?

Au terrier, Molly s'était calmée. La nuit allait bientôt tomber. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un grincement.

"Molly ?"

C'était Arthur. Ce dernier avisa sa femme assise sur le canapé, un bébé enveloppé dans une couverture dans ses bras et le petit Ron endormi, la tête sur les cuisses de sa mère.

"Oh Molly!"

Le sorcier se précipita vers le canapé et embrassa délicatement sa femme qui lui sourit doucement.

Arthur prit le bébé dans ses bras et une larme coula sur sa joue sous le coup de l'émotion.

"Il est superbe. Un petit Weasley de plus dans la famille ! Mais tu aurais dû envoyer un patronus me prévenir ! Une chouette ! Je ne sais pas ! Pourquoi ne t'es tu pas rendue à Sainte Mangouste ? "

Molly ne répondit à aucune de ses questions. Tout ce qu'elle lui dit fut :

"Elle"

"Pardon?" demanda-t-il un peu perplexe

"Elle est superbe. C'est une fille. Elle s'appelle Ginevra Molly Weasley."

Les yeux d'Arthur s'agrandirent alors qu'il regarda sa fille.

"Cette enfant ne peut pas être une fille. Il n'y a pas eu de filles dans la famille Weasley depuis des siècles. Dis-moi...Molly...Il n'y a pas eu de problèmes lors de l'accouchement?"

"Des problèmes ? Quels genres de problèmes ?"

"Je ne sais pas...Mais on m'a toujours dit dans la famille qu'il était impossible de voir naître une fille...De vieilles légendes sûrement."

Arthur posa des yeux remplis d'amour sur sa fille.

"Et bien soit, bienvenue dans la famille ma petite Ginevra...Le bébé qui a prouvé que les Weasley n'étaient donc pas maudits !" dit-il en riant.

Molly tenta de rire aussi mais n'y arriva pas. Elle se contenta de hausser les commissures de ses lèvres, une boule dans la gorge.

TBC LES MORPIONS

Je vais essayer de publier toutes les semaines (me connaissant rien n'est moins sûr), j'ai déjà deux chapitres en avance et la trame principale de l'histoire en tête!

A bientôt !

MBC REDEMSCH

PS : Si quelqu'un se porte volontaire pour être mon/ma bêta je l'accueillerais à bras ouvert ! Je n'ai pas toujours le recul nécessaire pour voir mes fautes..


	2. L'enfant qui se sentait incomplet

Salut les morpions. Oui je suis un troll. Oui je suis détestable. C'est en me connectant à mon ancienne boîte mail que je me suis aperçue que quelqu'un avait posté une review et je me suis dis "meeeerde c'est vrai que cette fanfic existe ! J'avais pas dis que j'allais la terminer avant ma rentrée en première année de fac? On est quand là ? Au début de la troisième année? Ah."

Bon je ne garantis rien. MAIS ! J'ai un chapitre. Si vous êtes toujours là. Les gars ? Youhou ?

Nés sous la même étoile

Chapitre 1 : L'enfant qui se sentait incomplet

Ginny.

Ginny.

Réveille-toi enfant.

Ouvre les yeux.

**10 ans plus tard**

Un matin du mois de Septembre au Terrier. Comme tout les ans ce jour là c'est l'effervescence. Ginny Weasley est réveillée par les voix de ses frères et de ses parents qui descendent les valises des chambres vers l'entrée de la maison.

Hier elle a mal fermé son rideau, un rayon de soleil vient l'aveugler alors qu'elle se redresse. Grimaçant, elle se recouche, plongeant sa tête sous la couette. Comme tout les ans à cette date elle aurait voulu continuer de dormir mais sa mère ne veut pas la laisser seule à la maison et l'oblige à les suivre.

Ginny plonge sa tête dans l'oreiller et hurle. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi. Elle en a juste envie. Parfois la petite fille effraie sa mère. Elle le sait ça. Molly la regarde quand elle croit que l'enfant ne le remarque pas. Mais Ginevra sent que la matriarche Weasley la fixe.

Un jour elle a entendu ses parents parler. Molly disait d'elle qu'elle était imprévisible, "Ginny n'est jamais heureuse, je ne sais pas pourquoi". Cachée derrière l'escalier, Ginny s'était mordue l'intérieur des joues.

Ginny se sentait mal. Ginny sentait comme un trou dans son cœur. Ginny ne se sentait pas complète. Il manquait quelque chose à Ginny pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Il y avait toujours un malaise avec sa mère. C'est pourquoi l'enfant préférait son père. Arthur Weasley adorait sa fille, la petite dernière de la famille, et ne comprenait pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'elle soit aussi sensible. Peut-être était-ce juste son caractère. Arthur ne comprenait pas Ginny mais il l'aimait de tout son cœur.

Les frères de Ginny adoraient leur petite sœur. Surtout Charlie. Il avait toujours su être à l'écoute de la cadette Weasley. Depuis qu'il les avait quitté pour la Roumanie ce n'était plus pareil. Ginny savait que son intention n'était pas de la blesser mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir à chaque fois qu'il partait. Sa rancune s'envolait lorsqu'il rentrait mais revenait sitôt qu'il s'éloignait. Parfois, Charlie lui parlait des gens qu'il avait rencontré, des choses qu'il avait pu faire. Sa petite sœur l'écoutait attentivement. Elle était heureuse mais triste en même temps. Elle aurait voulu qu'il l'emmène, même si c'était impossible. Ou du moins qu'il lui propose. Elle se serait sentie moins triste. Mais elle n'osait pas lui demander. Ginny ne disait jamais vraiment tout. Elle espérait que les gens la comprendrait si elle les regardait dans les yeux ou si elle ne parlait qu'en sous entendu. Mais les gens n'étaient pas si complexes. Surtout vis-à-vis d'une enfant de dix ans. Alors personne ne comprenait Ginny et Ginny ne disait jamais le fond de sa pensée.

Ginny se sentait très seule.

Dans ses frères, il y avait les jumeaux Fred et George. Parfois elle s'entendait très bien avec eux. Mais uniquement lorsqu'il était question de s'amuser. Dès que la petite commençait à se sentir mal, les deux garçons ne savaient quoi faire et préféraient se retirer. Ils n'étaient pas très doué pour réconforter. Ginny ne leur en voulait pas.

Etrangement, la personne qui la comprenait le mieux après Charlie était Percy. Lui et sa sœur ne se parlaient pas beaucoup, Percy préférant la compagnie de ses précieux livres, mais l'adolescent lui avait un jour dit qu'elle était probablement la personne de la famille avec qui il était le plus plaisant d'avoir une discussion. Un jour il lui avait dit que si elle voulait, elle pouvait lui emprunter des livres. Ginny l'avait enlacé et un peu surprit il avait répondu. C'était la première fois que le garçon prêtait ses livres à une personne, et Ginny malgré son jeune âge savait que c'était sa façon de lui dire à quel point il avait confiance en elle.

Ginny ne parlait pas vraiment à Bill. Il était beaucoup plus âgé, travaillait déjà, avait quitté la maison depuis longtemps, parfois il disait qu'il avait beaucoup trop de travail pour revenir à la maison lors des fêtes. Il aimait bien sa sœur mais à petite dose.

Ron était le frère ayant le moins d'années de différences avec Ginny. Il aimait bien se battre avec elle car elle ne le rapportait pas à leur mère et mieux, frappait "très fort comme un garçon".

Lorsqu'ils étaient beaucoup plus jeunes, Ginny aidait Ron à se faufiler dans la réserve afin de chiper quelques biscuits. Et à table, Ginny donnait parfois sa part à Ron. Il aimait beaucoup sa sœur.

Aujourd'hui, Ron rentrait à Poudlard. Ginny avait peur. Elle avait toujours été au moins avec Ron alors que ses autres frères partaient pour l'école de magie. Elle s'imaginait mal passer un an en compagnie de sa mère qui lui donnerait quelques cours d'anglais, de calculs, d'histoire de la magie, et de botanique.

Le bruit de quelqu'un frappant sur sa porte la sortit de ses pensées. Une tête rousse apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il s'agissait de Percy. Ses cheveux légèrement bouclés étaient un peu en désordre, ses lunettes étaient sur le bout de son nez, il portait sa chemise blanche sur son pantalon de pyjama.

"T'es réveillée. Maman voudrait que tu ailles te laver et t'habiller pour nous accompagner à la gare."

"Je suis obligée?"

"S'il-te-plaît. Pas d'histoires Ginny. Ca va encore te retomber dessus, tu le sais."

Ginny soupira.

"C'est bon. Je viens. Tu peux y aller."

Percy sourit et referma la porte.

Ginny soupira encore une fois et rejeta sa couverture vers le pied de son lit.

"Pas envie..." grogna-t-elle.

Elle se dirigea vers son armoire et prit quelques vêtements.

"Ca devrait faire l'affaire."

Ginny sortit de sa chambre et fut assaillie par des bruits venant de partout. Un regard en direction du reste du couloir lui apprit que la salle de bain était libre.

"Miracle" pensa-t-elle.

Elle entra rapidement dans la salle d'eau et ferma la porte. Lentement, elle enleva son pyjama. Le reflet de son corps lui apparut dans le miroir encore embrumé.

Un corps hésitant entre la femme et l'enfant, un peu trop maigre, un peu trop pâle, constellé de tâches de rousseurs.

Son regard se porta sur son ventre où une étrange tâche de naissance un peu plus foncée que les autres se dessinaient. Une tâche ressemblant énormément à une étoile.

La regarder la faisait se sentir un peu mélancolique. Elle eut un pincement au cœur.

"Tu délires ma pauvre Ginny."

Ginny avait prit un portoloin avec sa mère. A la gare, elle avait vu un garçon de l'âge de son frère. Il l'avait regardé et tout son être s'était retourné. Elle aurait voulu lui parler un peu plus. L'espace d'un instant, elle avait envié son frère qui partait à Poudlard en compagnie du garçon inconnu.

Depuis, elle n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot.

Une fois dans le salon, sa mère l'avait prit dans ses bras. Ginny s'était raidit, n'appréciant pas le contact maternel.

"Gin'...Tu vas être sage cette année n'est-ce pas?"

Elle ne répondit pas, espérant que sa mère finirait par relâcher son étreinte.

"Pourquoi tu m'en veux ma Ginny ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas heureuse?"

Ginny se détacha de sa mère.

"Maman? Pourquoi je ne suis pas heureuse? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose? Pourquoi je ressens beaucoup trop fort les choses?"

Sa mère recula, paniquée.

"Ginny? Veux-tu aller voir un médicomage?"

La petite fille se détourna et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Sa mère continua de l'appeler.

"Ginny?"

"Non. Laisse moi

TBC !


End file.
